


任务失败

by xxmm98



Category: King&Prince
Genre: M/M, Rough Body Play, 触手
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxmm98/pseuds/xxmm98
Summary: ぷっちょCM开的脑洞触手play，之后可能有产卵很雷，注意躲避
Relationships: Mob/Hirano Sho
Kudos: 11





	任务失败

无法呼吸。眼前的景象被团成一团、肆意扭曲。

他要死了，平野紫耀窒息前大脑只剩下这个想法。

飞船在降落前就被击落，迫降带来的冲击使队员都丧失了意识，只有他还能勉强出去勘察状况。

结果也变成了这样。

巨大的深红色怪物有十几根触手，其中最粗壮的是柱子般支撑着它行动、处于身体下方的几根触手，其余粗细长短不一的触手起着像是手臂的作用。

现在缠绕在他身上的就是这些触手。表面上覆盖着透明黏液的触手缠上躯体的一瞬冰凉的感觉最先传来，让平野的身体不住地颤抖。海盐般的咸味充斥着鼻腔，柔软的白色吸盘像是有着自主意识般专门挑选他敏感的地方吸允着。大腿根、小腹、胸部，同时被舔舐和轻轻啃咬，陌生的感受让平野感到不适，扭着身体想要远离，可却无处可逃。那吸盘中一定藏着一些细小的牙齿，那时平野还有分析的余裕。

灵活的触手绞紧他的身体，蟒蛇似的缠绕着蜿蜒而上。吸盘移动时对先前附着住的皮肤依依不舍，发出“啵唧”的清晰响声，在白皙的皮肤上留下触目的红色的圆形印记。那触手进一步地压迫着他身体的空间。正当平野感到有些呼吸困难而微张着嘴时，一个冰凉滑腻的圆柱体强硬地挤开他的双唇，往他脆弱的喉咙处冲撞。

“呜…呜呜…”

侵入口中的触手不停地蠕动着，渗出更多粘液。平野原先在胸前紧拽着滑动的触手想要阻止其前进的双手，现在只能无力地撕挠着还想将更粗的部分也塞入温暖口舌处的触手，空气越来越稀薄，他恶心得不住作呕咳嗽，生理性的泪水接连滚落，透明的液体顺着他的下巴滑下。

他的蓝色制度已经被溶解得破破烂烂，无法蔽体，但他已经无从去注意这些事了。那触手开始部分在他的口中进出，滑出时前端娇小的吸盘轻柔缓慢地擦过敏感的舌苔，侵入时却如打桩似的快速有力，每每都溅起水渍，让平野发出闷闷的干呕声。平野原先粉嫩的双唇已经被折磨得染上殷红，眼睛无力张开，细线一般的视野被不断溢出的眼泪所模糊，而剩余的都是黑暗。

他要死了。

就当他这么想着，即将闭上双眼时，口中的堵塞物突然不见了。他大吸了一口气，珍贵的氧气在肺部充盈，身体的肌肉因此舒展，紧绷的心脏稍有放松，他忽然开始抽泣起来。

他想到还在昏迷中的队员，鲜明的脸庞一个个地掠过他的脑海。他好想见他们。然后和平常一样与他们一起嬉戏打闹，争论些关于软糖之类的无聊话题。这次他一定会加入他们。

眼前的景色在变换。一会儿，他才意识到这是他的身体在空中被移动着。那怪物的身体离他更近了，被触手包围在中间的黑暗区域闪起亮光。它在看着自己。

那或许就是怪物的眼睛。平野下意识地想要从腰侧取枪，可低头却发现别说是枪了，他身上的布料都已所剩不多。

在他的羞耻心爆炸前，突然下坠的惊恐先让他大叫了出来。

接着是胸口遭受的轻微撞击。一只柔滑的触手接住了他，从他的腋下绕过，环住他的胸口。

正当他不解时，又有两根触手向它袭来，从脚踝开始游走缠上他的两条小腿。他下半身蓝色的紧身衣被腐蚀得只剩蜘蛛网般分布的布条，雪白的肉体从破洞中露出，微微颤抖着。

那两条黏滑的触手将他的双腿曲起，折叠至胸前，并迅速盘旋而上到了大腿根部，泛起的痒意让平野忍不住伸手去够，想要扯下这可怕又意图不明的触手。

突然环住他胸口的触手像发怒似的抖动起来，撤离了他的身体。没了上半身的支撑，平野后仰着倒下。灰暗的天空颠倒着出现在他眼底，一股眩晕感向他袭来。

迷迷糊糊之间，他感到自己的双腿被打开，凉风使他的被暴露的大腿内侧起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。他难以启齿的地方正被触碰着。一只奇怪的黑色触手的尖端在平野的胯部搜寻着，在探索到这一个柔软凹陷的穴口后，在其周围打起圈来，像是犹豫了一会，才探入其中。

“啊……呜…”平野紧咬住下唇才勉强不讲呻吟漏出。

那奇特的触手似乎是从怪物那神秘的黑色区域伸出的，现在正如同探索陌生隧道的孩子般好奇地抚触着穴道的寸寸内壁。突然内壁上一小块凸出的软肉吸引了它的注意力，它像按按钮般天真地将其按下。

“啊！…不要啊啊…啊！”

高亢的呻吟再也无法被禁锢，发了狂似地冲出平野的唇齿间。狂风暴雨的快感瞬间席卷了他的身体，理智对这不受控制的快感极为陌生，痛苦地挣扎着想要逃离身体的联系，却被一同拉入了深渊。他被倒吊着、像蚕蛹般无助地颤栗着，眼泪颠倒着从眼角落向龟裂的大地。

似乎被这强烈的反应所鼓励，那触手摩擦着那快感的开关，并逐渐涨大并兴奋地往前冲去。随着触手的深入，稍粗的部分已徘徊在后穴外，大大将其撑开，发红的小口已经被撑平了褶皱。同时前端部分已经贯入直肠，肠道被搅弄的感觉像是整个身体被从中撕裂一般，原本平坦的腹部也因蠕动的触手突起并起伏着，像是有魔物在其中攒动。

原先还喊叫着抗拒的平野此时只能失神地发出短促的喘息，无力的身体像任人摆布的玩偶、随着攀着双腿的触手的摆弄而上下着，被配合着重重插入的异色触手激起一串打嗝似的呻吟。

简直就像被随意使用的工具。不过，那怪物对他来说是应该消灭的敌人，他对它来说也不过是渺小得可以随意践踏的生物，双方都不曾怜惜过对方的生命。他之后大概会被弄得破破烂烂，然后被随意丢在地上，一无所有地等待死亡吧，悲观的想法在间隙中占据了平野昏沉的脑袋。不知是因为超出承受范围的快感，还是身体被颠倒而大脑充血，他的视野蒙上了一层黑影。

带着寒意的触手在温热的体内摩擦着、贪婪地渴求着温暖，并随之膨胀、变硬，分泌出的黏液也越来越多，颜色越来越深。

随着那怪物一声撕破天空般的低沉咆哮，炙热的深色液体被水枪般猛烈喷出，冲刷着他身体内部，沙哑得不行的嗓子被痛感挤压着也只能发出低低的呜咽。一瞬间，平野几乎以为岩浆要从身体内部开始将他吞噬掉，将他的存在整个抹去。

不过至少这样，他们醒来时不会看到自己不堪入目的尸体了。啊，他真的不想让他们流泪啊。

眼前的黑暗逐渐浓重，平野像是入睡般轻轻闭上了眼睛。


End file.
